Burning Heart
by jcott3
Summary: Song fic, takes place after WrestleMania 20. Chris Jericho is having a hard time letting go of Trish Stratus.


**BURNING HEART**

Set a few months after WrestleMania 20 in 2004. Chris Jericho is having trouble letting go of Trish Stratus. Song fic based on "Burning Heart" by Vandenberg.

Chris Jericho had just arrived at the arena and was driving his rental car in the backstage parking lot. He found a space and parked. As soon as he turned off the engine, though, he noticed ... them.

_Does it feel the same when he calls your name_

_And does it feel the same when you play the game, of love_

The woman he used to love, Trish Stratus, and she was with his former best friend, Christian. He watched as Christian took their bags out of the trunk. He gave hers to their 'problem solver', Tyson Tomko. Christian put an arm around Trish and they walked towards the locker room area together.

_When he holds you tight, does it feel alright_

_Just like it used to do, when I was with you_

_Making love to you_

Chris remembered all too well how this happened. He and Christian had a gentleman's bet of $1 Canadian to see who could score first: Chris with Trish, or Christian with Lita. At first, he just wanted her body. As time wore on, he grew to know, love and respect the petite blond diva. He remembered the feelings he developed for her, and she appeared to feel the same way about him. Things were going great between them - until WrestleMania 20. Trish betrayed him and took up with Christian. He remembered how they laughed and how deliberately they kissed each other afterwards. There may have been 20,000 people in Madison Square Garden that night and millions more watching at home on pay-per-view, but the little show they put on that night was done for an audience of one: him.

_This burning heart of mine still hurts after all this time_

_This burning heart in me won't let me be_

"_Snap out of it!_", Chris thought to himself, then got out of the car, got his bag and headed for the locker room. Fortuantely, he and Christian weren't in the same locker room so he didn't have to listen to his former Vitamin C co-hort rub it in. Chris said 'hello' to the others in the locker room and found a spot for himself.

After that, it was the usual hustle and bustle that goes on before Monday Night Raw. Once he had taken care of all of his pre-match stuff, Chris headed to the catering area to get a bite to eat - only to lose his appetite as soon as he saw THEM there. Trish and Christian had a table to themselves. They were clearly enjoying themselves and each other's company. He could see Trish laughing at another one of Christian's cheesy little jokes.

_After all this time, you still haunt my mind_

_I just can't seem to find the peace of mind_

_I need so bad_

Chris headed back to the locker room to stretch and ready himself for his match that night. Anything to not have to be reminded of WWE's current 'it-couple'. Later, he got the call his match was coming up. He headed for the backstage "Gorilla position" and passed by Christian and Trish, who had already had their segment. Christian stood behind her with his arms around her and she was enjoying every bit of him nuzzling her neck.

_Does it feel the same when he calls your name_

_And does it feel the same when you play the game, of love_

"Knock 'em dead, buddy", Christian sarcastically said to his onetime best friend.

"Yeah. Have a good one, Chris", Trish added, both of them grinning with fake plastic smiles on their faces. Chris just kept walking, trying not to think about them.

_This burning heart of mine still hurts after all this time_

_This burning heart in me won't let me be_

Chris went out into the arena, dazzled the crowd as he always did and won his match that night. Once he got backstage, he headed for the locker room to shower and change. On his way there, who should be there, all changed and ready to head out, but Christian, Trish and Tomko. Once again, the fake plastic smiles and the mocking tone to their voices were on.

"Congratulations, Chris", Christian told him.

"Yeah, you too", was all Chris could bring himself to say.

"Got any big plans for later? Trish and I are heading back to the hotel ..." Christian said.

Trish completed the sentence for him, saying, "... and we're going to have a 'private' celebration. Just the two of us."

The look Christian and Trish gave each other said all too well what they were going to do. Chris was known for his zinging insults and comebacks, but his heart just wasn't in it and he merely went to the locker room, not saying a word.

_This burning heart of mine still hurts after all this time_

_This burning heart in me won't let me be_

_Ooooo, won't you let me be_

After he had showered and changed, Chris packed up his bag and headed for the parking lot. On the way there, a familiar female voice called out "Chris!" to him.

Realizing the voice wasn't Trish, he turned around to find Stacy Keibler there. She asked, "You have any plans for afterwards, or you just going back to the hotel?"

Chris meekly answered, "Not really."

"You wanna go get a drink or something? You look like you could use one", Stacy offered.

"Sure, Stace. Right now, I could use a drink and someone to talk to who isn't taking a perverse glee in rubbing their love lives in my face!", Chris said, his voice growing hostile as he spoke. Chris realized what his tone had become and followed up with, "I'm sorry, Stace. I shouldn't have said that."

Stacy just smiled at him and said, "No offense taken. I know you're going through a rough time. You'll get over her. There are plenty of other fish in the sea, and a 'sexy beast' like you shouldn't have any trouble finding someone new."

For the first time in months, Chris smiled and told Stacy, "You know, you're absolutely right." With that, Chris put his arm around Stacy and the two made their way to his car.


End file.
